Xena
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Xena of Amphipolis, the Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations Origins: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Gender: Female Age: Unknown, appears to be in her 30s Classification: Human (Demigod?) Warrior, the “Warrior Princess”, Adventurer, (formerly) Conqueror Destructive Capacity: Street level+ | At least building level+ Speed: Superhuman movement speed (can easily flip on top of short buildings and trees as well as long distances), faster then the eye reactions/reflexes (can casually dodge and routinely catches arrows and crossbow bolts from point blank range, at one time she caught a bolt in her teeth as she was diving), likely higher reaction time (she dodged lightning after it been fired at her) Range: Extended melee range with her sword, several meters with her throwing knives, several dozen meters with her Chakram | at least several kilometers Durability: Wall level Lifting Strength: Class 20 (has fought Hercules) Striking Power: Class KJ (breaking steel chains with ease, kicking down reinforced doors, and able to jump hundreds of feet with no problem) Stamina: Superhuman (Xena faced a predator like alien with explosive energy balls and plasma like hand weapons. Xena even fought with her ribs broken, and survived a massive explosion of colliding power) Standard Equipment: Her sword, throwing knives, her leather whip, her dagger, and her Chakram (starting in season 5 this is capable of splitting into two individual Chakrams, allowing Xena to attack two targets at one or use in hand to hand) Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, highly skilled combatant, has experience in fighting gods, demigods, dragons, angels, demons, valkyries and other supernatural creatures. Has led armies for many years, is an brilliant military commander and strategist. There is a very good reason why she got the title "Destroyer Of Nations" and why in just ten years she became one of the most formidable warlords of all time. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, reactions, agility, enhanced senses (she once fought a group of soldiers on her own while blinded, as well able to still catch her chakram), incredibly skillful fighter and expert martial artist (particularly proficient and knowledgable in the use of pressure points which can be used offensively or defensively, allowing her to kill or paralyse with a fingertip), incredibly acrobatic, able to make gigantic leaps, as well as being deadly with a sword, she also uses a circular bladed weapon known as a Chakram, which she can throw and control it's trajectory so that it ricochets off objects, slicing throats or stunning opponents, then rebounds back to be caught by her hand, at one point had the power to kill gods- to “pierce the veil of immortality” (though this was eventually taken away from her) | petrification, telekinesis, can create forcefields, energy blasts, precognitive visions and extra-sensory perception, wind manipulation, psychometry | possession, flight, Logia intangibility, partial intangibility (could interact with some matter, but not her Chakram for instance), can attack spirits and other intangible objects Weaknesses: She may be reluctant to kill (though this shouldn’t matter in a standard bloodlusted fight) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-The Pinch:' Using pressure points on the lower part of the neck, Xena can cut off the blood flow to her opponent’s brain, causing death in thirty seconds if the technique is not reversed. '-Pressure Points:' More general usage of pressure points, including a one hit kill to the heart and dislocation of joints (as well as relocation of your own joints if need be). '-Fire Spit:' If Xena is near a flame and has an alcoholic beverage in her mouth she can create a crude flamethrower effect by spitting (lol). Key: Normal | w/Lao Ma's power | Spirit Form Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans